<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>抽芽吐綠 by Shagi5248911</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339626">抽芽吐綠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagi5248911/pseuds/Shagi5248911'>Shagi5248911</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>YMSH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, congratulaton；；</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagi5248911/pseuds/Shagi5248911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>許玖(OC)/梁澤秋(OC)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>抽芽吐綠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*是捏造<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
許玖有幸在春風吹拂時捉住冬天的尾巴，她在假日夜遊，夜市的人潮和笑語蓋不過她對進食的熱情，出門時於是少帶一件外套。周二放學時她暈倒在公共區域的沙發上，放在矮桌上的奶茶喝不到一半，許璟方知大事不妙，撥了電話請親朋好友幫忙抬上車子去看了醫生，溫度計上的數字和藥單限定了許玖一陣子的進食內容。她躺在床上欲哭無淚，哀求妹妹讓她喝完那杯剩下的奶茶。許璟揚著「不可以給別人添麻煩」和「不要讓人擔心」的大義旗幟將姊姊束縛在房間裏，順手倒掉了飲料。黑暗的房間裏剩時鐘走動的聲音，她迷糊地想著天空想著美食，許璟溫柔地為她留下一盞小夜燈，連著心都感覺暖暖的，逐漸睡了過去。隔天醒來已經是中午了，許玖在廚房翻了點米菜為自己簡單煮了碗粥，她還感到有點昏頭脹腦，吃過藥換額貼便又睡回去。她在獨自一人時感到空虛，好想念朋友們的溫暖，想著等她回到學校要和誰一起去吃雞排，數到不同年級的人便睡著了。<br/>
<br/>
從小是個健康寶寶的許玖很難得有因為發燒待在家的經驗，及其偶然的卻在半夜復發，多燒了兩天才好轉。清醒時她在醫院手上還掛著點滴的針頭，醫生告訴她已經昏迷將近三天了，期間有她妹妹來探望了好幾次，是因為呼吸道流感被發現得晚還開錯藥方。聽到這消息有點刺痛，許玖在底下碰了碰插在手背的針頭。於是隔了一個禮拜才又回到學校上課，出院時陶藝社的朋友們都來探望，他們一齊晃回住處才離開，要把缺失的時間要回來。春天是已經開始抽芽吐綠的老者，風一陣一陣的人人都要怕許玖再回醫院開始在她身上披衣加帽，嫩葉在心裏發芽，她感受得到人情溫暖。而後回到學校便是補齊功課資料填寫的一段日子，她在週一下午被叫喊外找，好多人要為她心疼。真是不幸。是嗎？她不清楚，孤獨一人的時候確實不好受，感受到他人的溫柔倒是很開心。但是想到許璟眼下的黑眼圈她於是沉默，向著來探望的人感謝談天。<br/>
<br/>
數學或者化學，前頭老師的簡報看著都像天書經文，她一天昏睡過幾節課，一陣子沒上課便顯得有些懶散，老師體諒剛剛康復的病人便少說了幾句，於是偷閒的人更加猖狂。到了打掃時間她於是被叫醒，還想著是要去拿掃把，梁澤秋在門口朝她笑了一下，便知道了是要找自己。他遞了一張集點卡給許玖，笑得有些無奈。他們班前陣子下午吃點心訂雞排本來還想叫她的，可卻輾轉得知她生病的消息，許璟說的狼狽，貼紙都沒有平時的亮眼。許玖心中還想著集點卡，聽到妹妹的擔憂有些愧疚，梁澤秋安慰她沒人想要生病，能痊癒就好了。她還是笑著謝過集點卡，也約了一起去逛美食，說到去距離學校算是比較遠的雞排店眼裏算是恢復了光彩。梁澤秋的笑容很溫柔，他拍拍許玖的頭，叮嚀自己要注意點。學長離去時她用手指梳平有些翹起來的頭髮，這種親密感旁人稱羨，只是許玖不以為然，心裏計劃再多去哪家店才不會吃虧。<br/>
<br/>
生活是反覆的歡樂與失落，今年夏日提早前來，春天的幼苗一下子被拔高。向日葵開花時甚至於雨季的提前，暖鋒波動帶來了大片地區的陣雨，而還不到往時黃梅時期。許璟在出門前看了天氣預報，降雨機率不過三十個點，她於是把衣服向外掛一些。許玖在放學後難得被美術老師逮的正著，她缺交的作品是要影響學期成績的，強制留校補交作業，老師還坐在前頭備課。她嘴裏哀嚎喃唸，今天好少人帶到雨傘，許璟見天色陰沉提出要先回去收衣服，怕全部要淋水成泥。許玖看著空白的紙面腦中只想到今天是每週來學校左拐的巷口賣雞排的小哥擺攤的日子，下雨前的霉味蓋住了整座城市，煩擾不堪。而老師突然想起還有學生的作業沒拿到，她今年做了代理導師，於是起身離開。許玖乘著一點空隙悄聲收拾離去，想那小攤子應該是不會來了。下樓梯前落雨打在樹葉上敲醒了待巢的鳥兒，她還沒聽見，這場雨沒有落雷，一聲不響的開始打起節奏。許璟的電話打了三通沒接，雨勢滂沱，可一直站在大樓門口也不是辦法。跑吧。許玖只好自認倒楣，但是若真的實行便會得來一場過度擔憂。她還在猶豫不決，看到走出來的梁澤秋和剛剛散開的傘決定都煙消雲散了，他們正正對上眼，笑容帶了點無奈。<br/>
<br/>
共乘一把摺疊傘的決定不知是否理性，若要看兩人走在一起笑語歡聲實為可行，窄小的傘面迫使他們貼近，雨聲漸大，許玖都不確定他聽不聽得見自己的聲音。梁澤秋同意了送她回去，可路面坑洞凹凸不平，可惜了那雙布鞋，許玖走路像被束縛住不好行動，躊躇不前，他也不曾有催她一句，直到大雨結束前他們只聽得見彼此的聲音，而雨點始終沒有落在她的鞋跟上。行路上各式小店的燈光零星的被點亮，下雨了在這附近的行車卻減少。許玖有意要請他喝飲料，被不斷拒絕，梁澤秋說自己是順路要回沒有要求回報，倒是在討論飲料時說若是她要喝就多繞一段，他可以請她喝。一來一往他們也繞了一點路，梁澤秋卻要得了發票先付錢，答應下次一起出門再讓她請回來。許玖心有不甘，想著還能一起出門便釋懷了。藍色的傘成了他們的小小世界，大雨傾盆蓋過了他人的繁華和喧囂，他一路護送許玖回去，行人在他們自己的世界，兩個人又在屬於他們的世界。許玖和梁澤秋一路數著路過的飲料店又介紹了附近的雞排店全部細細評論，梁澤秋聽她說的天花亂墜也是笑，也是附和，也是答應陪她來個雞排巡禮，只是不在這雨天。<br/>
<br/>
許玖不得萬分慶幸那天下著雨，雨聲點醒了一陣子的相處時光，也蓋過不知所向的心跳。她本是該一如往常，只是多了雨、多了傘、多了一杯用來約定的飲料。梁澤秋將許玖送至大門簷下，道別時分她才注意到浸水暈染了膚色的肩頭，他什麼也沒說，朝她笑著揮手便回頭離去，那杯無糖的奶茶好像有點太甜了。許玖還來不及說什麼，最後只是大聲道別。她應該問他衣服有沒有全濕，都看得見半邊的背脊了，進門後看見躺在床上的妹妹，突然想起那些晾在外頭的衣服，都已經收進來了。<br/>
<br/>
沖過澡後她坐在沙發上看國外的愛情電影，長長的街道零星的路人，電影裏的世界也下著大雨。男女主角合撐個傘，漫步石磚雨路上，鏡頭拉長拉遠，整座城市像黑白照片的連貼，剩下男女主角有屬於他們的顏色。許玖嚼完最後一顆珍珠，這家店的半糖是真的太甜，還是她剛剛洗完澡的熱度？有關係嗎，共用一把傘就是曖昧嗎？回想起梁澤秋和她搶快付錢的模樣，突然覺得自己好傻氣，店員看他們的眼神都帶著笑意。大雨中淋濕了一半的背影壓在她的腦海裏不離不絕，她想發訊息問問他沒事嗎有沒有著涼，等著等著在床上睡著了：許玖做了一個夢，她在電影裏的街道，梁澤秋的襯衫和褲腳沾濕了過頭，像要溶入背景的顏色，她還想問他能不能送她回去，但學長已經在和別的人搶紙單了。待她清醒時許璟幫她拉了棉被，手機平穩的擺在床頭，許玖渾身黏膩，想不清楚。這時候外頭還在下雨，晚餐時間早就過去了。她走到廚房不願意點開回覆的訊息，如果許璟看到這一幕絕對會提醒她深夜進食會變胖的，於是許玖只好繞到陽臺聽雨，也不知道該思考什麼就啜飲溫過的牛奶，一陣子幾乎要忘了方纔做的夢。她心煩意亂，只好點開梁澤秋的頭像，看見足以令她放心的文字，還不忘關心自己有沒有淋到雨。<br/>
<br/>
許玖低吟愧疚，春天還在她身體裏抽吐綠葉，嫩芽都要長出花苞了。她告誡自己，再也不要忘記帶雨傘，或者集點卡了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
——FIN / 07th. Sep. 2020<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>